This application is for support of the 2004 "JAX Neurogenetics Conference" to be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) in Bar Harbor Maine on June 9-12. The function of the workshop is to provide a forum for researchers and students who work in areas of neurobiology that impact directly upon or use the laboratory mouse as a genetic model system. The laboratory mouse is widely considered the premiere experimental organism for genetic studies that have implications, often direct, for human neurological disorders. Sessions will include: mouse models of human (neurological) genetic disease, Neurogenomics (including mutagenesis and mutagenesis programs and resources), complex mechanisms of pain sensation, complex traits of neurological disease, protein folding in neurodegenerative disease and reverse and forward genetic approaches to mouse models of eye disease. The intent of this meeting is to bring students and established investigators with varying expertise and experience together to discuss their research findings, identify areas of common research interest and develop future directions. Invited speakers will present background, raise important scientific questions or discuss their own work in topic areas of neurobiology that impact directly on, or otherwise use the laboratory mouse as a genetic model system. These talks will often be followed by several presentations of 15-20 minutes each, to be chosen primarily from submitted abstracts. These presentations will be selected to illustrate and examine in more detail principles developed in the overviews. There will be one mouse clinic, or neurological mutant mouse display, with a descriptive presentation on points relevant to particular models of interest. There will also be one informatics demonstration and two poster sessions. Postdoctoral and graduate students are encouraged to attend, and funds for student travel are requested in this application. This meeting has been held every two years since 1994 and continues to be unique with respect to size, focus and format. [unreadable] [unreadable]